Batman (The Lego Movie) (CJDM1999)
"Relax everyone, i'm here." -Batman's first line when entering the game. "I'm the world's greatest detective. And hip-hop artist." -Batman's second line when entering the game. "I only work in black, and sometimes really, really dark grey." -Batman's third line when entering the game. Batman is one of the Fun Pack characters in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from the Lego Movie franchise. Background Batman first appears in The Old West; saving Emmet, Wyldstyle, and Vitruvius on the Batwing. When confronting Bad Cop, he uses his Master Building power to transform his car into a baby carriage. He then crashes into the sun, taking them all to Middle Zealand. He turns the Batwing into the Batmobile, and shows off the new loudspeakers he added to the back of the vehicle. He takes a rainbow to Cloud Cuckoo Land, which he appeared to hate, especially after seeing Lizard Man (who may have reminded him of Killer Croc) and the Circus Clown (who may have reminded him of The Joker). He and the Master Builders went inside "The Dog", where "The Special" made his speech. However, it was not a success as the Master Builders became angry that Emmet was just an ordinary person. Batman tells Wyldstyle that she was right about Emmet being a "ding-dong". Just then, the Super Secret Police attack the palace and Batman calls, "Every man for himself!" However, Wyldstyle convinces him to help her and the others. They then meet Spaceman Benny, who attempts to help the group by building a spaceship. However, he quits after Wyldstyle informs him the skies are surrounded. Emmet then decides that they travel underwater. However, Batman steals his idea, gets the credit. He then helps with the master builders to build a submarine but then customizes it by changing the color of the spaceship. However, as it goes into the river, the submarine was then destroyed by Bad Cop's police force. He was then saved by Emmet thanks to his creation of the Double-Decker Couch and was then rescued by MetalBeard to come into his ship. He was involved with Emmet's massive plan against Lord Business. However, he and the others were then captured by the Robo SWAT. He was then freed thanks to Emmet's decision and was involved in the fighting against the Micro Managers. At the end of the film, he decided to end his relationship with Wyldstyle, admitting that he was a jerk to Wyldstyle and especially, Emmet. From that point on, the DUPLO Aliens came to Bricksburg and declared their intentions to destroy it. Three years after saving The LEGO Movie universe with Emmet and Wyldstyle, Batman continues fighting crime in Gotham City. During a mission to prevent The Joker from destroying the city, Batman hurts his arch-rival's feelings by telling him he is not as important in his life as he thinks he is, leading Joker to seek the ultimate revenge on him. The following day, Batman attends the city's winter gala as his alter ego, Bruce Wayne, to celebrate the retirement of Commissioner Gordon and the ascension of his daughter Barbara as Gotham's new police commissioner, but is infuriated when she announces her plans to restructure the city's police to function without the need of Batman. The Joker crashes the party with the rest of Gotham City's villains but has all of them surrender to the police. Despite realizing that this makes him no longer relevant to the city's safety, Batman suspects his arch-rival is up to something and decides to stop him by banishing him into the Phantom Zone, a prison for some of the most dangerous villains in the LEGO multiverse. As he plots to steal Superman's Phantom Zone Projector, Alfred intervenes and advises him to take charge of Dick Grayson, whom Bruce had unwittingly adopted as his ward during the gala, to which he eventually agrees and fosters Dick as Robin. The pair manages to recover the Projector from The Fortress of Solitude, before breaking into Arkham Asylum and using it on The Joker. Annoyed at his recklessness and suspecting that Joker wanted this to happen, Barbara locks up Batman and Robin. While the Projector is being seized as evidence, Harley Quinn, the only villain who The Joker didn't have surrender, steals it back and uses it to free The Joker, who unleashes the villains trapped within The Phantom Zone to cause havoc upon Gotham, including Lord Voldemort, King Kong, Sauron, the Wicked Witch of the West, Medusa, Agent Smith and his clones, the Daleks, the Gremlins, and The Kraken. Realizing that the city does still need him, Barbara releases Batman and Robin and reluctantly teams up with them to stop The Joker, with the team joined by Alfred. Batman soon finds himself able to trust and rely on the others, allowing them to defeat Sauron, but upon reaching Wayne Island, he ditches the team out of fear of losing them like his parents, choosing to confront Joker alone. Believing Batman to be incapable of change, Joker zaps him to the Phantom Zone, before stealing the Batcave's stash of confiscated bombs and heading for the city's Energy Plant. Arriving in The Phantom Zone, Batman witnesses the harm his selfishness has caused to everyone and slowly accepts his greatest fear when Robin, Barbara, and Alfred decide to come to his aid. Making a deal with the Phantom Zone's gatekeeper, Phyllis, to bring back all the villains in exchange for returning to Gotham City, Batman arrives to save the trio and apologizes, requesting their help to save the day. With The Joker planning to detonate the bombs beneath The Energy Plant, causing the plates beneath Gotham to come apart and drop the city into the infinite abyss, Batman turns Barbara into Batgirl, and alongside Alfred and Robin, team up with Gotham's other villains, who felt neglected by Joker, allowing them to successfully send the escaped villains back to the Phantom Zone. However, Batman fails to stop the bombs from detonating, causing the city to split apart. Batman reluctantly convinces The Joker that he is the reason for being the hero he is, and working together alongside Batman's friends, the villains, and the city's inhabitants, chain link themselves together, reconnecting the city's plates. With the city saved, Batman prepares to be taken back into the Phantom Zone to fulfill his bargain, only to be rejected by Phyllis, who chooses to let him remain after seeing how much he had changed in order to save everyone. Batman allows Joker and the rest of his rogues gallery to escape with the confidence that whenever they return, they'll be no match for the combined team of himself, Robin, Batgirl, and Alfred. Batman is back in Bricksburg, now Apocalypsberg after his "solo adventure." However, Sweet Mayhem kidnaps him, Metalbeard, Unikitty, Lucy, and Benny to take them to the Systar System. There, Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi plans to wed Batman to unite their worlds and to prevent Our-mom-aggedon, believing him to be the leader. Batman is very off-put by the idea of marriage but agrees to the wedding to outdo Superman when Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi claimed he was her first choice. Abilities * Glide * Boomerang * Projectile Rebound * Detective Mode * Grapple * Photo Mode Category:The Lego Movie Category:The Lego Movie Characters Category:Photo Mode Category:Characters Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:DC Comics Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Stealth Category:Master Build Category:Boomerang Category:Grapple Category:Detective Mode Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster Category:Illumination Category:Allies Category:Alternative Versions of Batman Category:Movie Characters Category:Film Characters